Trolls The Mysterious Mr Blue
by Atomochi
Summary: Poppy's been saved several times by a black haired troll but she can't tell who is that troll because he's using a blue handkerchief covering half of his face that's why everyone call him Mr. Blue * This is 5 years before the movie*
1. chapter 1

It's a shiny bright day 5 years before the movie...Poppy was 16 and walking on the forest near the Troll Village with her best friends! Yup, the snack packs! But suddenly a big bird came and trying to eat the trolls *Poppy don't know Branch*

Creek: Poppy, what should we do?!

Poppy: everyone! Hide inside that bushes...

So everyone get inside the bushes but before Poppy can hide the bird caught her

Poppy: help!!!

Snack Pack: Poppy!

But before the bird eat her an unknow troll come...he's wearing a cloak over his body and a bkue handkerchief

Unknow: hey bridy bird! Stay away from her! *whip his hair to the bird*

The bird drop Poppy from it mouth *the bird is really really big*

Poppy: ahhhhh!!!

Unknow: *catch her on bridal style*

Poppy: *gasp hold the unknow troll with her hand* t..thankyou...

Unknow: your welcome...please becareful...*put her down*

Poppy: *nodded* your welcome sir...ummm...my name is Princess Poppy, what's your name?

Unknow: not your problem...and, i already know who you are so see you and goodbye

The unknow troll is running as fast as he could, Poppy was about to chase him but Creek stop her

Creek: Poppy, stop...he maybe a dangerous troll who want to abuse or want to rape you...i don't want you to get hurt

Poppy: okay

So they continued the walking on the forest...

Suddenly Poppy bumped into someone unknow

Poppy: oh...*almost fall down but catched by the unknow troll* thankyou sir...

She look carefully on the troll...and she realized that troll is only grey and has black hair

Unknow: hey...watch it...use your eyes *walk away*

Poppy: s..sorry sir and uhhh...i never see you before? What's your name and where do you live...are you new here? Where are you come from?

Unknow: *sigh* my name is not necessary...i lived here for years and i used to be part of the village but i seperated my self because i hate singing, dancing and the other trolls stuff...and i hate guest, so shoo get lost...

Poppy: well...i'm...*being cutted by the troll speaking*

Unknow: you're Princess Poppy, i already know you...now go away

Poppy: now if you already know me, i think i should introduce my friends!

Unknow: no no no no no...no need to do that...i already know every troll in the village so go away!

Poppy: really? Then tell me...who is this *pointed at GD*

Unknow: his name is Guy Diamond or for short GD, he's a glitter troll so he's naked for all the time, now go away...i need to find suplies for my bunker

Poppy: a bunker?! What is that?

Unknow: i said go away!

Poppy: pleaseee tell meeee

Unknow: no

Poppy: pretty pleaseee

Unknow: not gonna happen

Poppy: okay, at least tell me what's your name

Unknow: then you'll leave?

Poppy: *nodded*

Unknow: *sigh* only to make you go away okay...my name then you'll leave and forget this day is not happen...

Poppy: whaa?

Unknow: you want my name?

Poppy: yes

Unknow: *sigh* my name is Branch...now go away

Poppy: Branch! Wow what a great name!

Branch: now go away...i got alot of stuff to do

Poppy: like what?

Branch: none of your problem...now if you excuse me...i need to go bye

Poppy: but we just met...

Branch: urghhh just go away!

Poppy: well Branch...i want to invite you to my party tonight! Hope you'll come

Branch: oh, yeah...sure

Poppy: really?!

Branch: sure not...

Poppy: oh come on Branch...let's have fun...

Branch: i'm sorry Poppy...i need to go now...bye

Poppy: at least you accept my invitation...*give him the invitation*

Branch: *recieve it and walk away* thankyou...and goodbye...

Poppy: *sigh* see you at the party?

No answer...

Creek: Poppy? Now c'mon we need to come back...we also need to prepare ourself for the larty tonight! It's gonna be the greatest party ever!

Poppy: yeah, you're right! let's go Creek...

At the party everything was loud, wild, crazy! That was the greatest party the Trolls ever come! And it was the greatest party Poppy ever made...but suddenly a big loud thud coming...it was the big bird Poppy and her friends met that morning!

Poppy: *gasp* oh no...

The bird destroy everything...it kicked, stomp, and punch everything near it...many trolls got injuries...it even try to eat some trolls till the trolls with a blue handkerchief come, the troll whip the bird with his long black hair bravely...

Poppy: sir! Help me...!

Unknow: y..you're Princess Poppy right? Come here...push that rock...there's a hole under it, hide on that place and you'll be save...bring everyone there okay...

Poppy: yes sir...thankyou sir...

Unknow: yourwelcome...*jump and fight the bird again* ha!

Poppy: everyone...help me push this rock...there's a hole under it we can hide there...

Creek: here...let me help you, i call some backup...Smidge, Biggie!..help us out!

SmidgeBiggie: yes Creek!

So all of the trolls savely hidden under that rock...1 hour later everyone under the hole suprised because suddenly the rock moved out

Unknow: everyone...it's me...it's already save out here...you can come out now!

Poppy: *come out from the hole, pulled out by the unknow hero* sir...i couldn't say how thankful i am...thankyou thanyou thankyou...you save everyone...*gasp* you got some blood here...*pointed at his hankerchief that cover with blood on the cheek area, want to open the handkerchief*

Unknow: p..please...d..don't open it...

Poppy: but sir...let me clean it...it can get infected...

Unknow: please don't...do it...

Poppy: okay...but make sure you'll clean it when you got home okay...and talking about your home...what is your real name and where's your home?

Unknow: like what i said this morning...my name is not your problem...and...you don't want to know where i live...

Poppy: well at least i something for me to call you...i mean...incase i need you or something...

Unknow: uhhh...i never think about name...

Poppy: do you like blue?

Unknow: yep...i love blue...my eyes are blue...my handkerchief is blue!

Poppy: ummmm...how about i call you Mr. Blue...as a nickname for you...

Unknow: s..sure...now...i really need to go...

Poppy: okay Mr. Blue...see you later...everyoneee say goodbye to Mr. Blue! Cheer him he's our hero!!!

Everyone: Bye Mr. Blue see you next timeeee

Mr. Blue: bye everyone...

Everyone: Mr. Blue! Mr. Blue! Mr. Blue!!!

Poppy: *whisper to herself, sigh* Mr. Blue...such a mysterious guy...cute though...brave...oh stop Poppy...*sigh* The Mysterious Mr. Blue...hmmm...i like that name...The Misterious Mr. Blue

A/N

Okay guys, that's the prologue...hope you enjoy it! So...see you on the next chapter, bye...

Love: Faith and all of the Trolls...


	2. chapter 2

That night, Poppy can't sleep...she can't sleep because she keep thinking about the mysterious hero...she can't get it off from her head...

Poppy: ughhh...what happened to meee...why can't i stop thinking about that mysterious hero guy...i wonder what is his face looks like...what is his skin color...and does his hair is really black or he change it...oh...and that Branch guy also really weird...ughhh those two guys are weird...but the mysterious guy..has the most beautiful eyes...*dreamy look* ohhh...he's amazing...

K. Peppy: Poppy? Can i come in?

Poppy: dad! Sure!

K. Peppy: what are you thinking about Poppy? That hero guy?

Poppy: heheh...yeah dad...i've been thinking about him lately...

K. Peppy: hmmm...in that case...i think you're in love...

Poppy: what?! Love? Pfft...impossible...i just met him today and i already in love? That's crazy talk...beside...me and Creek are dating...

K. Peppy: well...it just my opinion...whatever you thinking about him...i'm still thinking that you're in love with him...

Poppy: okay okay...and...dad...it's been a busy day for me so...

K. Peppy: oh yeah sure sure...you need to sleep now...you must be really tired...good night Poppy...i love you...

Poppy: bye...

K. Peppy: bye...sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite...

Poppy: *chuckles* ohhh...dad...

After that she slept...but, on midnight she wakes up...

Poppy: hello? Anyone there?

Suddenly someone cover her mouth with it hand...

Unknow: shut up...*release his hand*

Poppy: *gasp* M..Mr. Blue??? What are you doing here?

Mr. Blue: i explain later...now can i hide here? Till morning?

Poppy: s..sure...but why?

Mr. Blue: okay...uhhh...i've been chased by someone...and he wants to kill me...so please let me hide here...at least till morning...

Poppy: sure Mr. Blue...

Mr. Blue: thankyou Princess Poppy...

Poppy: yourwelcome...

Mr. Blue: now you can go back to sleep...i'll be here near the window...

Poppy: don't you need to sleep? Ummm can i get you some mattress?

Mr. Blue: no...no need...beside of that i also need to make sure the village is save...that's why i still need to awake...

Poppy: so...you never sleep?

Mr. Blue: hey...i'm still a normal troll okay...i also need to sleep...but for now...it's not a good timing for me to sleep

Poppy: should i be awake to accompany you?

Mr. Blue: no...no need...

Poppy: i mean...if you're in danger does are of us are in danger too?

Mr. Blue: yes...i mean no! I mean...uhhh...don't worry...i'll protect all of you...

Poppy: oh...o..okay...

Mr. Blue: now please...go to sleep...

Poppy: *nodded and get back to her bed, sleeping*

After Poppy already on a deep deep sleep...

Mr. Blue: oh...Princess Poppy...you're sooo...beautiful...even when you're sleeping...*sigh* i hope i have enough courage to say this when you're wake up not sleeping like this...*chuckles* Poppy...you don't know...how much...how much i love you...yeah...i love you sooo much...*sigh* forget it...no one will ever likes me...and...if she or someone finds out who i really am...they'll never talk to me again...on my real form or Mr. Blue form...

Unknow from the window: well well well...isn't the Mysterious Mr. Blue? We finally meet again...

Mr. Blue: you again...if you want to fight...let's do that outside the pod...outside the village...i don't want to make them awake and in danger...

Unknow: well...in that case...race you there blue boy...*disappear*

Outside the village...

Unknow: Blue boy...what makes you soo late? Are you trying to make a cool move called the snail?

Mr. Blue: *using his hair to choke the unknow enemy* who are you!

Unknow: me? *open his mask*

Mr. Blue: Creek?! *release his neck from his deadly grip* C..Creek...i..i can't believe it...

But soon after he release his deadly neck grip...Creek grip his neck using his hair...just like Mr. Blue did...

Creek: hmmm...let's see who's behind this miserable handkerchief...*open the handkerchief* turns out...it was the miserable grey boy...Branch*evil laugh*

Branch: you Creep...*trying to escape from Creek's deadly grip* i should know...arghhh...*finally can escape from the deadly grip* hyaaaa...*punch him*

Creek: *dodge* ha! My turn! *punch him back*

Branch: *get punched and fall down* arghhh...*manage to get back up* ha! *punch him and this time Creek got punched so hard he faint* i better bring him back tot he village...and hope he didn't remember what just happened...*bring him back to the village and lean him in front of his pod's door* wait...w..where's my handkerchief...oh...there you are...*put his handkerchief to cover his face*

Little bit he know...someone is watching him...

GD: so...Branch is the same guy as Mr. Blue? Hmmm...interesting...well i can't say it was really him because it's too dark in here...probably he just a random person...but i better ask Branch tomorrow morning...should i tell this to Poppy? *sigh* idk...

The next morning...

Poppy: Mr. Blue?

Mr. Blue: i'm here Princess Poppy...

Poppy: oh...and Mr. Blue...i think i hear something on midnight...did something happen?

Mr. Blue: oh yeah...but don't worry everything is under control so...everything is save...and sound...

Poppy: okay Mr. Blue! Ummm...so...you'll get back to your house?

Mr. Blue: yes...indeed i will, but before that i think I'll do a quick patrolls.

Poppy: ummm...can i join you?

Mr. Blue: s..sure!

Poppy: but before that...let's have a quick breakfast!

Mr. Blue: sorry but i can't

Poppy: why?

Mr. Blue: i still need to hide my real me...

Poppy: well...in that case...ok! But seriously...i'm really curious about your real you...

*i forgot a word...even in my language*

Mr. Blue: *sigh* believe me...you'll disappointed at who i am if your know who i really am...

Poppy: whoever you are...i believe in you...i believe that you'll protect all of us...

Mr. Blue: thanks Princess Poppy...that really means for me

Poppy: and from now...please call me Poppy...just Poppy...

Mr. Blue: okay Prin...oops...i mean Poppy...

Poppy: *chuckles* c'mon...let's start the morning patrol!

 **A/N** **Hi everyone! It's me Faith you favorite author...geez it takes 2 hour and 22 minutes for me to finish this chap** **I start from 2.28 AM and ended at 4.50 so...** **see you on the next chapter, bye...**

 _Love: Faith and all of the Trolls..._


	3. chapter 3

Few days later after Mr. Blue saved the trolls from another creature he finally get back to his bunker and back to Branch form...

Branch: hmmm...few days ago Creek...wanted to kill me...but why...and...if he wanted to kill me...is Poppy is danger? One thing i know...i need to protect her...but...how...if i use my Mr. Blue form...they'll soon know who i am...i..i need to protect them without they know...but..but how, aha! I use my usual self *suddenly there's a loud knock on her buker's door*

GD: Branch? I know you're in there...please let me in. I want to talk with you

Branch: *open the bunker's door* what?! GD! H..how can you...i mean how did you...urghhh...how can you know that i live here?!

GD: ha! I followed you Mr. Blue!

Branch: *on his mind* wait...he know? Shit...for the sake of the great coconut shell...*Back to reality* uhhh...GD...w..what do you mean? W..who's Mr. Blue?

GD: oh...c'mon Branch...don't lie to me...i saw everything, i followed Mr. Blue he get inside this bunker and the only troll who live in a bunker is you

Branch: *sigh* okay okay...you caught me, but please don't tell anyone okay?

GD: *nodded* i promise your secret is save with me

Branch: thank you GD and can you go away and pretend that this day never happen?

GD: absolutely NO! Why would i pretend like that

Branch: urghhh...whatever

GD: *see his stuff packed on some boxes* Branch...you'll move? Where? Is it far from the village?

Branch: yes GD...i'll move...and don't worry...it's near the village...being Mr. Blue is my new job...i need to protect all of the trolls in the village, i need to protect Princess Poppy

GD: hmmm...you're in love with the princess, don't you?

Branch: Heck?! No!

GD: don't deny it Branch

Branch: ughhh you're really really annoying GD

GD: hmmm?

Branch: ughhh fine! You..you're right, i'm in love with her, don't know how much i already try to forget about her, but i just can't...

GD: yezzzzz!!! I ship you two!

Branch: whatever...

GD: now...i'm going to help my best friend to get his crush as his gf...

Branch: what?! No! First of all...you're not my bestfriend...second...it's impossible for her to be my gf...

GD: well...how about make her as Mr. Blue gf...she likes you on Mr. Blue form...

Branch: really?

GD: she always talking about you! I mean in Mr. Blue form of course...

Branch: yeah...but...

GD: no more but...now use your cloak and your blue handkerchief and make yourself as Mr. Blue again...you coming with me to Princess Poppy to confess your feeling...

Branch: No no no no no no...no way GD!

GD: Branch...you liked her or no...

Branch: of course i am...but it's not the right time GD...

GD: fine...*in GD's mind* well this troll not gonna confess his feeling...i need to do something *back to reality* Well Branch...nice chat with you...i gotta go so...bye

Branch: yeah...bye

So GD run out from Branch's bunker starting a plan...

The next day at the afternoon Poppy went back home after do some activities with her friends finding a message infront of her pod's door...

Dear: My Love Princess Poppy

You're as beauty as a flower

You're as bright as the sun

You as colorful as a rainbow

You make me smile everyday

Meet me near the river at the end of this day

Love: Mr. Blue

Poppy: OMG...eeeeeeeeek!!! OMG OMG OMGGGGGGG

K. Peppy: Poppy...what's going on?

Poppy: Mr. Blue ask me to meet near the river at the end of the day...what time he mean?

K. Peppy: ummm...usualy the trolls ended the day and go to sleep at 9PM...

Poppy: well okay...ummm...thanks dad!

Peppy: your welcome Poppy...

That night...near the river

Poppy: hello? Anyone there? Mr. Blue...

Mr. Blue: Poppy? W..what are you doing here?

Poppy: i recieve your invitation...

Mr. Blue: i didn't...urghhh...it must be GD...can i see the invitation...

Poppy: sure...*give him the invitation*

Mr. Blue: this is my handwriting...i..was about to give it to you but...not now...i mean..later...i mean yeah...not now...

Poppy: oh...o..okay...ummm...should i go home?

Mr. Blue: well...we already here so...you're not leaving without nothing...

Poppy: huh?

Mr. Blue: i...wanted to do this since a long...time...*sigh* i...i...*kiss her*

Poppy: *melted to the kiss*

Mr. Blue: *break the kiss and ran away as fast as he could*

Behind the bushes...

GD: OMG...he kissed her...Broppy is happening...my plan is workinggg...but he didn't ask her to go out or asking her to be his gf...it mean...my mission is uncompleted yet...mission making Broppy happen is still continued!

Meanwhile Poppy...

Poppy: *inside her mind* d..did...he just kissed me...OMG...h..he kissed me...well...*sigh* he probably...uhhh.. wrong person...h..he...doesn't mean it right? But if he mean it...hope he'll say i love you to me or ask me to be his gf...oh stop it Poppy...you're dating Creek...Creek is your bf...don't let him down...don't let him down...

Meanwhile with Mr. Blue

Mr. Blue: shit...did i just kiss her? Urghhh she must really hate me right now...ahhh what did i was thinking about...she'll hate me and never wanted to talk with me again...forget it...i need to find GD...he need to explain everything...

 **A/N** **Okay guys...that's all for this chapter! So...see you on the next chap, bye...** _Love: Faith, Broppy and all of the Trolls..._


	4. chapter 4

Poppy: Helppp!!!

Poppy was swept away by the stream and nearly drowned...

Poppy: Creek! Help me...

Creek was on the river bank...he doesn't know what to do...

Creek: Poppy...hold on...uhhh...i call for help...

Poppy: hold to what! I'm drowning!!!

Creek: just...try to not drown!i call for help!

Poppy: quick!

Creek run...calling for help...

Poppy was nearly drowned but suddenly she been pulled by someone...

Mr. Blue: hold on Poppy...are you okay? We nearly reach the river bank...hold on my neck...

Poppy: Mr. Blue! *hold his neck*

Finally they reach the river bank...

Poppy: *gasping for air*

Mr. Blue: Princess Poppy...are you okay?

Poppy: i..i'm okay...thankyou Mr. Blue...you saved me...again...for like the thousand times...i don't know what will happen to me if you're not on time saving me...i..i don't know how to pay your kindness..for all this months...

Mr. Blue: it's okay...if you're save...it's already pay my hardwork...

Poppy: *sigh*

Mr. Blue: you're okay?

Poppy: yeah...i think i need to wait for Creek to come pick me up

Mr. Blue*frowning* Creek? Uhhh... how about i take you to your pod...?

Poppy: no no...it's okay..i'm going to wait here...beside if Creek finds out that i'm not here he'll freaking out and...yeah...

Mr. Blue: i understand...but...let me accompany you here...at least until Creek come to pick you up...it's getting dark...it mean it's also getting dangerous...

Poopy: well...if you say so...i'm glad you'll be here...*sigh* i kinda afraid though...it's getting dark...

Mr. Blue look at Poppy that shivering...

Mr. Blue: are you cold?

Poppy: *nodded*

Mr. Blue: *chuckles* me too but don't worry...i'll make you a bonfires it'll make you warm, and save from predators and give lights...

Poppy: predators?

Mr. Blue: *realized that what he said making her scared* y..yeah...but don't worry...i'm here for you...i'll protect you...

Poppy: i know as long as i'm with you...i'll be save...

Mr. Blue: *blushed* hey...*hold her hand*

Poppy: *stare at his eyes* hmmm...

Mr. Blue: t..thanks for trusting me okay...and...for the kiss...i..i'm sorry...

Poppy: *blushed* uhhh...y..yeah...y..you're a good kisser though...

Mr. Blue: i...i wanted to...uh...forget it...c'mon help me collect some sticks okay...we're going to make the bonfires

18 minutes later...

The fire is already on but Poppy is still shivering...

Mr. Blue: Poppy..you okay?

Poppy: y..yes i..i'm ok..okay...hatchuuu! *sneeze*

Mr. Blue: Poppy! *put his hand on her forehead* Oh my...you got fever...! *take off his cloak* ughhh it's still wet...*sigh* sorry Poppy...i have nothing to make you warm...

Poppy: d..don't worry Mr. Blue...i..i'm okay...

Mr. Blue: *his mind* oh no! She's shivering.. what should i do? Ughhh...i'm frustated...*back to reality* Poppy...i...*hug her* hope this will make you feel warm...

Poppy: *yawn, nuzzle to his chest* thankyou Mr. Blue...*kiss his cheek*

Mr. Blue: *blushed, smile* you're sleepy?

Poppy: *yawn, nodded* uh huh...

Mr. Blue: just sleep...i'll wake you up if Creek already here okay?

Poppy: okay...*yawn* once again thanks Mr. Blue...

Mr. Blue: you're welcome Poppy...*smile*

The next morning...Mr. Blue wake up first...

Mr. Blue: *blushed seeing Poppy still sleeping on his arms* good morning Princess..

Poppy: *wakes up* M..Mr. Blue...Creek haven't pick me up yet?

Mr. Blue: yeah...he's not here yet...c'mon i take you home...*wear his cloak*

Poppy: yeah...

After they already near the village...

Mr. Blue: Poppy...we can already see the village...i think you can go by yourself...i need to go now...bye...

Poppy: oh...okay...*kiss his cheek* thanks for everything Mr. Blue...

Mr. Blue: no problem...*winked* bye...take care okay...

Poppy: i will...

After Poppy already on the village...she go to Creek's house...

Poppy: *knock the pod's door* Creek! I inow you in there!!! Come out! You need to explain!!!

Creek: *open the door and hug her* Poppy! Thankgoodness you're alive...i was worried!

Poppy: *push him* don't hug me Creek...

Creek: Poppy i could explain...

Poppy: then you better start explaining...

Creek: i was on my way to the village...then i stumbled to something...then i blanked out...after i conscious i go back to the village...but it was too early...no one has awake...so i go here to pack my stuff...i was about to leave...but you already here!

Poppy: well...i..i trusted you Creek...*hug him* don't do that to me again okay?

Creek: *hug her back* okay...

Little did they know...someone was watching them behind a tree...

Branch: s..she...forgive him?...after what he did? *sigh* well...i need to find supplies for my bunker...well Princess...have a great day...with Creek your prince charming...Mr. Blue is too busy saving people...and collecting supplies...if only you know how i love you...forget it...even though she know...she'll never love me...and if she know who's behing the handkerchief of Mr. Blue...she'll never talked to me again...she'll never wanted to be saved by Mr. Blue again...that's why i need to hide this identity...the identity behind Mr. Blue's handkerchief...

After Branch collects some supplies for his bunker he walk through the forest and see Poppy...he see her,deep in his little heart hoping she would see him and greet him. He lean to a tree still seeing Poppy from far, take a note book from his hair, he wrote a poem

 **My Love**

" _My love my heart my soul my mate_

 _My sun my home my bestest friend..._ _Will you for once stare at me_ _Because it feel so deep inside..._ _I wanted to see the shine from you eyes_ _Sparkling through in dark like stars..._ _I see your face so very bright_ _More than the bright moon tonight_ _My love please hear my heart beat so fast_ _Seeing you, feels like it want to jump from my chest"_

He look at Poppy once again but this time she's not alone, there's Creek they lean and kiss...Branch stood up and ran with teary eyes back to his bunker...can't bear seeing his only love, the girl he already saved many times, kissing the guy who almost kill him, the guy he hated most...he ran and ran and ran...but before he reached the bunker he bumped into someone...

GD: Branch! The guy i'm looking for!

Branch: not now GD...i'm not in a good mood to talk right now...now go away

GD: since when you have good mood to talk..

Branch: GD! I said go away GD...leave me alone...

GD: tell me Branch...it's about Poppy right?

Branch: *sigh, slightly nodded*

GD: tell me...

Branch: i..it was last night...i saved Poppy as Mr. Blue from a river...she almost drowned and i saved her...then we wait for Creek to pick her up all night...then because it's already morning i take her near the village and i change my self again into my normal form to collects some supplies for my bunker...but before that i stalk at Poppy she walks to Creek's pod for explanation i think Creek said a lie explanation but sadly Poppy believe him...

GD: and because of that you ran to your bunker crying?

Branch: i'm not crying...and not because of that...

GD: admit it...you cry...there still tears on your eyes plus they look red and puffy...

Branch: okay okay...i cried...let me continued...

GD: *nodded*

Branch: after that i shrugged it off and went to collects some supplies for my bunker...after i done i was about to went home but in my was i saw Poppy in the wood alone...so i sat down and wrote a poem...after i done writing i see at Poppy once again, but this time she's not alone anymore...she was with Creek...*sigh* a..and...they...kissed...

GD: oh my...but you can't really blame them...i mean, they're dating...

Branch: : *sigh* i know...ughh...i need to do something...but, forget it...like she wanted to be with a total loser like me...

GD: Branch...don't give up...at least she likes Mr. Blue...

Branch: yeah...i'll try...

GD: that's the spirits!

Branch: thanks GD...

Suddenly a huge creature stomping in the village, everyone was screaming really loud!

Branch: oh no! GD, i..i need to go now! *wear his handkerchief* thanks for everythinggg! *run towards the village*

GD: no problem Branch!!! I mean...Mr. Blue!

Mr. Blue: *chuckles*

After once again he saved the village...

Poppy: Mr. Blue! You okay?

Mr. Blue: y..yeah i'm okay...

Poppy: *stare at his eyes* Mr. Blue...is there something wrong? I know this kind of eyes...

Mr. Blue: uhhh...my eyes is like this since i was born...

Poppy: you seems...desperate...oh no! Heart broken...okay okay...this is maybe a little bit to personal but...do you have any crush?

Mr. Blue: *slightly nodded*

Poppy: *chuckles* i knew it! You must be have a little trouble with her...your gf must be a beautiful troll...

Mr. Blue: she's not my girlfriend...but she's really beautiful...

Poppy: oh...

Mr. Blue: you want to know who's my crush? But please keep this as a secret...

Poppy: don't worry i'll never ever tell anyone about this...

Mr. Blue: you...i..i like you since a long time...*sigh* i'm sorry...you already have a boyfriend and...i...*being interrupted by Poppy put her finger on his lips to shut him up*

Poppy: shus...*pull up the handkerchief from bellow and kiss him*

Mr. Blue: *at first feel surprised but finally melted to the kiss*

Poppy: *break the kiss* waned to know the truth?

Mr. Blue: *put back his handkerchief, nodded* why not...

Poppy: *chuckles* i...actually...uh...i'm not trusting Creek anymore, yeah since what he did to me last night...i actually broke up with him a minute ago...right before the creature thing...

Mr. Blue: oh, really! You broke up with him?! Oh...ummm...i mean, uhhh...i feel bad for you...

Poppy: nah...no problem...he just a big jerk...

Mr. Blue: yeah...uh i mean, he need a second change...

Poppy: *sigh* not this time Mr. Blue...he already got too many change i already gave him...

Mr. Blue: well...*sigh* okay...i...uh...i...you already know, i had a crush on you right? W..will you be...my gf?

Poppy: *gasp* o..of course! *hug him*

Mr. Blue: *hug her back*

Poppy: now...that i'm your gf...will you show your face to me?

Mr. Blue: i'm sorry...but i can't

Poppy: *sigh* it's okay...maybe next time?

Mr. Blue: *nodded* now...give me your phone...

Poppy: huh? I think i already have your number...

Mr. Blue*chuckles* not that silly...now give me your phone...

Poppy: okay...*give him her phone*

Mr. Blue: come here...look at this...*he show a file in his phone written Mr. Blue on it and there's the keyboard under the word Mr. Blue*

Poppy: *read it* Mr. Blue...*chuckles* what are you doing?

Mr. Blue: i didn't ask you to read...i ask you to look...now can you see the keyboard?

Poppy: *nodded*

Mr. Blue: can you find the letter "U"?

Poppy: *nodded* here...*pointed at the letter*

Mr. Blue: now see what's on it right side, tell me what letter is it

Poppy: "I" letter

Mr. Blue: that's mean...U and I always meant to be

Poppy: awww...you're sooo cute...

Mr. Blue: *stare at her*

Poppy: *chuckles* why are you always staring at me?

Mr. Blue: because you're my flower...*clear throat*

 **MY Flower**

" _You ask me why do i always staring at your eyes_

 _Why do i always staring at your face..._

 _Why do i never ask where have you been and just staring at you everytime we meet..._

 _Why do i always staring at you..._

 _Why..._

 _You ask me why...i have no reason at all...but i know that no one ask from where does the flower come from...they only see it...see the beauty of the flower...without asking any question or reason at all...and you're my flower...the most beautiful flower i ever seen...in my entire life..."_

Poppy: awww...you're sooo sweet...

Mr. Blue: only for you Poppy...no, excuse me i need to go...it's kinda late...oh wait, before that let me take you to your pod first...

Poppy: *shook her head* no need Mr. Blue, i still wanted to hang out with my friends near that tree

Mr. Blue: okay then...goodnight My Flower...see you tomorrow...

Poppy: bye Mr. Blue...see you tomorrow...

So they say goodbye and separated...

Little did they know, behind the bushes, someone is stalkingbon them...

Unknow: Mr. Blue...you'll get my revenge...

 **A/N**

 **Okay! that's all guys...and this story is available on wattpad with the same title and with the same author username! in wattpad it's already 11 chapters, in this chap i combine two chaps into one! that's all i wanted to say and oh! i almost forgot...all poetries in this chap is all mine all rights reserved so if you wanted to use the poetries please ask for my permission to use it well see you on the next chap! bye...wait a minute...i never introduce my self well, my name is Faith! please call me that the username is my nickname for my crush LOL that's all once again BYEEEEEE...**

 _Love: Faith, Broppy and all of the Trolls..._


	5. chapter 5

The next day Poppy go to the wood to take a stroll in the morning, she meet someone...

Poppy: Branch! Good morning!

Branch: *shrugged it off and keep walking*

Poppy: Helloooo...earth to Branch?!

Branch: *keep walking, didn't care*

Poppy: urghhh...BRANCH!!!

Branch: what!

Poppy: i call you and you ignore me...*crosses arms*

Branch: oh sorry your majesty, i didn't see you there...

Poppy: you're lucky that i'm in a good mood...

Branch: pfft...

Poppy: well...yesterday...Mr. Blue ask me to be his gf...and i say Yes!

Branch: so...? *raised eyebrow feeling annoyed*

Poppy: he's amazing...*daydreaming*

Branch: yada yada yada...everyone keep talking about him...he's so handsome, he's amazing...Mr. Blue saved us again...he just an ordinary troll using handkerchief...and swing from tree to tree...

Poppy: ha! Like you can do it...he save us Branch...he save me...and you?! You just walking on the wood collecting "supplies" for your tiny little bunker...

Branch: you even doesn't know who i am...

Poppy: *lost her words so she just staring at him*

Branch: *also stare at her with annoying face*

Poppy: *Poppy's mind* wait wait wait...i know this eyes...it looks like...*Branch speaking*

Branch: now go away! You're really really annoying...*walk away*

Poppy: *turn back and continue walking in the wood*

Poppy's POV

Why do i feel familiar with his eyes...wait a minute...why do i think his eyes is looks like Mr. Blue's...this is weird...he also have the same hair as Mr. Blue...their hair is color is black! Hmmm...this is weird...really weird...i need to find out who's Mr. Blue exactly...ah! I know! Maybe if i call him he'll come to me! That's a good idea

Poppy: *shout* Mr. Blueeee!!! Mr. Blueeee!!!

Suddenly Mr. Blue come...

Mr. Blue: princess...*bow down* i'm ready to serve you...your face looks sad...tell me what happened...

Poppy: Mr. Blue! *hug him* Mr. Blue...can i ask you something...

Mr. Blue: anything for you my flower...*stroke her hair*

Poppy: *chuckles* you such a sweet guy...*sigh* d..do you know Branch? The village's grump...?

Mr. Blue: Branch...? What's wrong with him? As far as i know he's a nice guy...

Poppy: he...he's not very nice to me...doesn't want to come to my parties...and...a little bit...paranoid

Mr. Blue: hmmm...i understand...he just worried Poppy...he's really care about all of you...he do that because he care...

Poppy: huh? H..he care about us?

Mr. Blue: *nodded* he had a bad past with the bergens...that's why he always warn you about the bergens...he used to be a happy cherry troll like you...but...the bergens take everything from him...

Poppy: oh my...i feel bad for him...*sigh* that's why i need to make him go to the parties!

Mr. Blue: *face palming* oh boy...now princess, can i go?

Poppy: one more question...

Mr. Blue: and what is it...

Poppy: can i see your face?

Mr. Blue: no...

Poppy: wait wait wait...one more question...

Mr. Blue: uh huh...

Poppy: are you related to Branch? Is he your brother or something? You two have the exact eyes...

Mr. Blue: i...uh...no...we...uhhh...we have no relationship at all...

Poppy: then...how can you know him so well...you know his past like you're his old friend...

Mr. Blue: no...we have no relationship at all...i just know his past and that's all

Poppy: Mr. Blue...can you sing?

Mr. Blue: s..sing?

Poppy: *nodded*

Mr. Blue: n..no...sorry i can't sing...

Poppy: have you ever try?

Mr. Blue: yes...i tried once and it's failed miserably...

Poppy: well...can i hear your singing voice for once?

Mr. Blue: n..no! You'll laugh at me...

Poppy: then...i promise that i'll not laugh at you...

Mr. Blue: i..i need to go now...

Poppy: no...you stay with me here...until i hear you sing...*hold his arms*

Mr. Blue: after that can i go?

Poppy: yes you can...*release his arms* now sing...

Mr. Blue: *sigh* my grandma used to sing this for me...

~~You with the sad eyes~~

Poppy: whoa...

Mr. Blue: s..should i continue?

Poppy: *nodded*

Mr. Blue continue to sing...

 _~~Don't be discouraged, oh I realize_

 _It's hard to take courage_

 _In a world full of people_

 _You can lose sight of it all_

 _The darkness inside you_

 _Can make you feel so small_

 _Show me a smile then_

 _Don't be unhappy_

 _Can't remember when_

 _I last saw you laughing_

 _This world makes you crazy_

 _And you've taken all you can bear_

 _Just, call me up_

 _'Cause I will always be there_

 _And I see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful_

 _I see your true colors_

 _Shining through (true colors)_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful_

 _Like a rainbow_

 _Ooh ooh ooh like a rainbow_

 _Ooh can't remember when_

 _I last saw you laughing_

 _Ooh oh oh_

 _This world makes you crazy_

 _Taking all you can bear_

 _Just, call me up_

 _'Cause I'll be always be there_

 _And I see your true colors_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colors_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid (don't be afraid)_

 _To let them show_

 _Your true colors_

 _True colors are beautiful_

 _Like a rainbow_

 _Ooh ooh oh like a rainbow~~_

Poppy: *stare at him* i..i...*lost her words*

Mr. Blue: *raised one of his eyebrow* what...*sigh* it was really really b...*being interrupted by Poppy speaking*

Poppy: amazing!!! OMG...i can't describe how beautifully you sing...it was amazing Mr. Blue...everyone should know you can sing really great! And...you said you can't sing? What a total lie...

Mr. Blue: i..uh...now i really need to go...*in his mind* shit i sang...i hope it's not attracting the bergens to come here *back to reality* bye flower...i need to go...*kiss her forehead*

Poppy: bye Mr. Blue...*kiss his cheek* i love you...

Mr. Blue: love you more my flower...*wink and run away*

Poppy: he's amazing...*dreamy look*

The last meeting with Mr. Blue and Branch was making Poppy more curious about them...

Poppy: i really wonder who's Mr. Blue...and that Branch troll...ugh...boys are complicated *sigh*

Did i already make a great decision? dating with Mr. Blue...a troll that i don't even know...a troll that i meet just only for several months? *sigh* i regrets breaking up with Creek...but...i really can't trust him anymore...i can't get back to him...but still i need to say sorry to him, yes i need to say sorry for him right now immediately

So...she walked to Creek's pod...but she didn't see him there, no one is in the pod...

Poppy: Creek! You..you there?

No answer...

Poppy: look, Creek. I know you're mad at me but...i came here just wanted to say sorry...Creek? Y...you there?

No answer...

Poppy: i'm coming innnn...*open the door but no one inside* C..Creek? You...there?

Creek: Poppy...what are you doing inside my pod?

Poppy: Creek! I...wanted to say sorry to you...*sigh* but still Creek...

Creek: i know i know...you doesn't wanted to get back with me again right? *sigh* i know...

Poppy: i'm sorry okay...it just...

Creek: Poppy...*hold her chin*

Poppy: *look at his eyes*

Creek: i understand...but, please beware of him okay...i know he's a good troll but he's really new...yeah...i'm not trusting him...*hug her*

Poppy: Creek...h..he's my bf now...

Creek: *sigh* i know but...

Poppy: i need to go now...bye Creek...

Creek: bye Poppy...

Suddenly Mr. Blue came right infront of them jumped from a tree

Mr. Blue: Poppy, Creep...

Creek: it's Creek..blue boy...

Mr. Blue: pfft...*rolled eyes* why are you keep messing with me...

Creek: you're the on who always messing with me...

Mr. Blue: Creek...you think i didn't hear what are you two just talking about?

Poppy: Mr. Blue, you stalk on us?

Mr. Blue: no actually...i was near by that tree doing something and...i hear you two talking about me...i got a good hearing...

Poppy: okay...

Creek: what a bullshit...*rolled eyes*

Mr. Blue: shut you mouth Creep!

Creek: oh...sorry Mr. Blue...or should i say, Branch...

Poppy: Branch?

Creek: oh Poppy...you don't know? Your precious boyfriend never tell you?

Poppy: boys...explain now...

Creek: Mr. Blue is actually Branch...

Poppy: what?!

Mr. Blue: Poppy...i could explain...i understand if you mad at me

Poppy: *sigh*

Mr. Blue: *open his handkerchief* look Poppy...i'm sorry okay...

Poppy: *sigh, smile* i understand...

Mr. Blue: now...that you already know my identity...you need to forget everything...

Poppy: what?!

Mr. Blue: and Creek...i supposed to do this since we fight...now i need to erase both of your memories...and forget about me...

Poppy: no! Branch...i don't wanted to forget about you?

Mr. Blue: Poppy...you'll only forget who i am...not everything about me...

Poppy: well i...*sigh* okay...

Mr. Blue: *throw some blue dust to them* you'll forget everything about my identities...

After he dusted them...

Poppy: *shook her head and blinked several times* Cr..Creek...

Creek: Poppy...w..what happened...

Poppy: i...i don't remember...how about you?

Creek: neither do i...Poppy...wanted to come in?

Poppy: sure...*kiss his cheek*

They forgot they already broke up...and Mr. Blue from a tree branch, watching them with tears sliding on his cheek...

Mr. Blue: bye Poppy...hope you'll be happy with him...*jump away from tree to tree*

He took off his handkerchief and walked back to his bunker...but before he open the bunker door...

GD: Branch!

Branch: go away GD...i need to be alone right now...

GD: i saw it Branch...

Branch: you...saw what...

GD: you...throw the dust thing...they forgot about you...and forgot they already broke up...

Branch: i know...now i need to be a normal troll for the rest of my life...

GD: hey...how about i help you to cheering up you mood...

Branch: no thanks GD...

GD: oh...c'mon Branch...

Branch: *sigh* o..okay...

GD: you not sing or dance...hmmm...what makes you happy...what's your hobby...

Branch: collecting supplies for my bunker...

GD: that's boringgg...

Branch: yeah...nothing else i like to do..

GD: aha! I know!

Branch: what!?

GD: writing poetries! C'mon pull your blue notebook from your hair...

Branch: where'd you know i have this notebook keep inside my hair? *take the notebook from his hair*

GD: ha! You'll never know...

Branch: *rolled eyes*

GD: now...start writing...

Branch: ughhh...idk GD...

GD: come onnn...

Branch: *sigh, start writing*

 **Waiting**

~ _~"I've been waiting for you to come_

 _For all this rusty miserable years..._

 _My heart keep ringing like crazy_

 _When you're singing and dancing..._

 _Your beauty your face your mind_

 _You're sweet caring and kind..._

 _Making me melted deep inside your heart_

 _And all surrounded me feel so hot..."~~_

GD: whoaa...that's a great poetry! Branch...you're really really talented! Now tell me your feeling

Branch: it feels...better...thanks GD, you're the best...*hug him*

GD: i know i know...*winked, hug him back*

Branch: *break the hug* now go away...i need to collect supplies for my bunker...

GD: heh...typical Branch always collecting supplies

Branch: *rolled eyes*

GD: you should do some rest sometimes...how about go to the river with me...the whole snack pack already there too! I actually came her to ask you about that...what do you say buddy...

Branch: i don't know...

GD: Poppy will be there too...

Branch: if there's Poppy there's Creek...no way i come...

GD: come onnn...have fun sometimes...

Branch: but i...

GD: how about as Mr. Blue...

Branch: ummm...idk...*rubbed his neck

GD: Branch...

Branch: okay okay...let's go...*use his handkerchief* only to keep you all save on the river...

GD: yesss...

So they go to the river...

 **A/N** **That's all guys! I really hope you all like this chap! leave** **some reviews please, i f you do it i would be really graceful and appreciate it sooo much! well that's all and please be friend with me I'm kinda new in app so...please i need your help to find some friends thank you very much for reading this weird story LOL**

 **Byeeeee...-**


	6. chapter 6

On the river "picnic"

GD: Hi guys!!! Guess who's with me?!

Poppy: *gasp* Mr. Blue!

Mr. Blue: hi everyone...

Creek: Mr. Blue! Nice to meet you...now c'mon join us! We're going to have a quick swimming race...i bet you can swim really fast...

Mr. Blue: better no Creek...i'm just going to sit here...*sit down*

Creek: ohhhh...c'mon Mr. Blue...look, even Mr. Dinkles join the race...he's the other "MR" beside you *chuckles*

Mr. Blue: *chuckles* good one but sorry Creek, next time okay...

Poppy: ohhhh...c'mon Mr. Blue...it'll fun...

Mr. Blue: have fun then...

Creek: c'mon Pops...

Poppy: *sigh* the last one who reach the river bank is a trolloser...*run*

Creek: hey! *run*

Mr. Blue: *sigh*

GD: Branch...you sure?

Mr. Blue: GD stop calling me that...they'll know...beside, i'm 100% sure

GD: okay okay...but...don't you'll get bored just watching us having fun?

Mr. Blue: nope...beside i have this with me...*take his poetries note book from his hair*

GD: you really addicted with that book

Mr. Blue: not the book...but what inside it...look, it's almost full...

GD: *chuckles*

Poppy: GD! You're coming?

GD: yes! *run to the river* let's swim!

Poppy: okay! The first troll who reach that rock will be the winner and got Biggie's special cupcakes!

Suki: phew...at first i thought you'll say Cooper's cupcakes...

Everyone laugh...

Poppy: the race...issss...on!

Everyone swim as fast as they could...

GD: i'm winning...i'm winning...

Suki: ha! No way!

Biggie: Mr. Dinkles...swim faster...

Biggie is the judge standing on the river bank holding his cupcakes*

And Branch...

Mr. Blue: heyyy...

I mean Mr. Blue...he's writing a poetry...

 **Sweet Heart Poppy**

 _"My dear sweet heart Poppy...May i ask you a question?Are you Google?Because you have everything i'm lookingand searching for...My dear sweet heart Poppy...Now i know why i'm so addicted to youBecause you're an opium addiction flowerA beautiful flower that can make people addicted to you"_

Mr. Blue: one day Poppy...one day...i'll show you my love to you...one day you'll also see these poetries i have written only for you...just only you...*staring her still do the race swimming with her friends*

Biggie: Mr. Blue...can i sit beside you?

Mr. Blue: *nodded*

Biggie: so nice of you wanted to join our little picnic today...want a cupcake?

Mr. Blue: *shook his head* no thanks...

Biggie: what are you writing there?

Mr. Blue: oh...ummm...some poetries...

Biggie: whoa...i don't know you like writing poetries?

Mr. Blue: yeah...it's kinda my hobby...and these poetries are for a girl that i like...

Biggie: oh...your crush...i wonder who's the lucky girl...

Mr. Blue: *chuckles* it's a secret...what if you read it by your self *offering the book*

Biggie: whoa...*read it*

Mr. Blue: *sigh* she's the most beautiful troll i ever seen

Biggie: *tears* so beautiful...

He read page by page...until he read the last poetry that Branch just written...

Biggie: it's for...Poppy...?

Mr. Blue: *nodded* s..she's my crush since i was a kid...we used to be best friend...

Biggie: then...what happened?

Mr. Blue: *sigh* i...don't wanted to talk about it...

Biggie: okay...*smile*

Mr. Blue: and...uhhh...don't tell anyone okay?

Biggie: *nodded*

Poppy: Biggie! Who's the winner?!

Biggie: t..the winner?

Snack pack: yeah!

Biggie: ohhh...sorry guys...i didn't pay attention to the race...i was...uhhh...

Mr. Blue: he was chatting with me...i started it...it was all my fault...blame me for thattt...

Poppy: oh well...then...*interrupted by GD*

GD: because there's no winner...the cupcakes are mine!

Snack pack: No!

Biggie: how about we share the cupcakes...there's enough cupcakes for everyone...

Poppy: that's a great idea Biggie! Then...i pronounce that everyone is the winner! Have a delicious cupcake everyoneee...

Mr. Blue: *chuckles*

Poppy: Mr. Blue! Want a cupcake?

Mr. Blue: no thanks Poppy...

Poppy: okay...can you swim?

Mr. Blue: yes i can...

Poppy: why didn't you join us swim?

Mr. Blue: well...i'm actually here to make sure that you guys are okay so i need to be aware...in case something bad happen...

Poppy: oh...well...it means you never take a rest?

Mr. Blue: *chuckles* of course i take a rest...but i always be aware...

Poppy: i never see you having fun...

Mr. Blue: of course i have fun...without this mask but with my real identity of course

Poppy: oh yeah...i forgot...can you show me your face just for onceeee...pleaseeee...

Mr. Blue: i'm sorry Poppy...l..last time i do it it was a huge mistake...the biggest mistake i ever done...

Poppy: oh...i...i'm sorry about that

Mr. Blue: nah...not a big deal...forget it...it was on the past...

Poppy: okay...d..do you have any family?

Mr. Blue: *sigh* i used to be with my grandma...

Poppy: w..what happened...

Mr. Blue: bad things happen to her and it's all my fault...i...i couldn't save her...*tears*

Poppy: *gasp, hug him*

Mr. Blue: i...i can't save her...that's why i'm here...being Mr. Blue...it just...i feel...obligated to protect all of you because...i don't want to see the same thing with any of you...*sigh* it's already enough for me depressing because of my grandma...and i don't wanted to see you like that...since i lost my grandma...i lost all of my happiness...that's why my hair is black, i lost my color because of that...*wiped his tears*

Poppy: i'm sorry for you...and...thankyou

Mr. Blue: f..for what?

Poppy: for everything...saving us...saving me...for being a nice friend...*smile* thankyou...*wiped his tears*

Mr. Blue: *nodded* no problem Poppy...*smile*

Snack pack: awwwww...

Creek: *sigh* c'mon guys...let's swim!

Snack pack: yeah!

Smidge: i bring my rubber ball with me!

Creek: awesome! Let's play it in the water!

Poppy: great idea guys! C'mon! Mr. Blue...i think you need to have fun...just for once...you might like it...

Suki: don't worry Mr. Blue...everything is under control here!

Mr. Blue: well...i...uhhh...

Creek: c'mon Mr. Blue...it'll fun!

Poppy: c'monnnn...

Suki: *pull him*

Mr. Blue: wait wait wait...i can't go swim with this cloak...i need to take it off first...*take off his cloak revealing him using a shirt*

GD: seriously? C'mon blue guy...show da girlz your abssss...

Mr. Blue: *face palming* i'm not going to take it off...

GD: *stare at him* really? Wich male wear shirt while swimming...

Mr. Blue: me...

GD: pfft...*whisper to him* you'll got a change to impress her buddy...

Mr. Blue: nah...i'm good...

GD: Branchhhh...

Mr. Blue: okay okay...*rolled eyes, open his shirt revealing his abs LOL *

The girls nearly fainted and Poppy's blushing...

GD: *whisper to Biggie* comparing to Creek's abs...

Biggie: pfft...Creek has no abs...

Poppy: *still blushing as red as tomatoes*

Mr. Blue: what...why are you guys keep staring at me...should i put my shirt back?

Poppy: no! *realized what did she say* yes! Uh...forget it...up to you...

Mr. Blue: nah...i'm too lazy to put it back again...

Satin: Mr. Blue! You should be our model for our newest summer clothes on our next fashion show!

Chenille: you'll be sooo awesome!

SC: yeah! *high five* whatcha' say!

Mr. Blue: *chuckles* sorry girls but the answer is no...i'm not really good at being models...

Chenille: have you

Satin: ever try

SC: before?

Mr. Blue: yes, when i was little...i used to be a junior models...

Satin: remind me of someone...

Chenille: yeah...there used to be a junior models when we're little...he's the reason we're being clothes designer!

Satin: sadly we forgot his name...and truthly...we're dreaming to be that troll personal clothes designer! Poppy do you remember that troll name?

Poppy: sadly neither do i couldn't remember his name...i used to habe a huge crush on hi though

Mr. Blue: oh...*chuckles nervously* yeah...

Chenille: but sadly...one day he was suddenly disappear

Mr. Blue: w..well...uhhh..i...ummmm...let's start playing the ball...

Creek: you're on! *throw the ball to Mr. blue*

Mr. Blue: *dodge* miss me!

Sadly the ball got on Smidge...smashing her face...

Smidge: ouch! That's hurt Creek! *throw the ball back to him*

Creek: *catch the ball* sorry Smidge...

Mr. Blue: throw the ball to me Creek!

Creek: here you go! *throw it to him*

Mr. Blue: Suki! Catch it! *throw it to her*

Suki: GD! *throw it to him*

GD: *the ball got on his face* my glittery facehhh...

Poppy: *chuckles* pass the ball to me GD!

GD: *throw it to her* think fast!

Poppy: i already think fast enough! *catch the ball*

So they play...

Little did he know...he was having fun that day...

After they play the ball they sat at the grass near the river bank...chatting, teasing...do some cool exiting stuff trolls would do...

Mr. Blue: well...thank you everyone...i'm really having a lot of fun today...thank you Poppy...even you Creek...

Creek: huh?

Mr. Blue: sorry you don't know what happen...

Creek: well...maybe i do something that i didn't know, sorry me for that...seriously i forgot things lately...

Poppy: me too...

Mr. Blue: *his mind* maybe they're meant to be together...what was i think about, Poppy will be miserable if she dating me...well from now my mission is to make their relationship better...* back to reality* hey Creek...

Creek: yes...

Mr. Blue: come here...follow me...

They go to a tree a bit far from the else...

Mr. Blue: Creek...you're dating Poppy right?

Creek: yes i am...

Mr. Blue: well...want me to help your relationship with her?

Creek: every help you wanted to give i accept it as a yes...but...why suddenly you wanted to help my relationship with her?

Mr. Blue: well...when i was a kid her mother, the queen ask me to take care of her and make sure that she's happy...well if this relationship can make her happy i wanted this relationship work between you and her

Creek: thankyou Mr. Blue...well, i kinda... ummm... don't know what should i do...*sigh*

Mr. Blue: don't worry, i'm here to help you *wink*

Suddenly a they hear a loud thud...

Creek: w..what was that...

Suddenly a troll coming...

Aspen: Creek! Mr. Blue...Poppy!!!

Poppy ran to them...

Poppy: what happens guys...

Aspen: another creature on the village!

Poppy: *gasp* Mr. Blue...what should we do...

Mr. Blue: Poppy evacuate the snack pack to the north of troll forest...Creek Aspen, follow me to the village we need to evacuate the others...

AspenCreek nodded...

They do what Branch told them and everything went well, as usual Me. Blue fight the creature and save them again...he hear little cracks from under the ruins of wood...he walk approached the wood...and lift some of the woods, only find a little bug glow faintly...the bug make some noises...desperate noises...

Mr. Blue: oh my...hi lil bud...need some help?

He see the bug's wings stuck under a piece of wood...a bit torn...

Mr. Blue: oh you poor thing...come here...

He remove the wood again to release it and hold the bug on his hand, stroking gently the bug's body with his hand

Mr. Blue: i'll take you to my bunker, but before that...let's check the other...

They walk to the north of the troll forest meeting the evacuated trolls there...

Mr. Blue: King Peppy, Princess Poppy is everyone okay?

KP: my son...you saved us again, thank you very much

Mr. Blue: such an honor for me sir...

Poppy: now everything is under control! *gasp, see the bug he was holding* is that your pet?! Eeeeeeek...sooo cuteeeee...

Mr. Blue: *chuckles* it's not my pet Poppy...i found it stuck between some woods...it's wings was broken...so i carry it...i'm trying to find out it's gender

Poppy: cool...what's it's name...

Mr. Blue: didn't think about that yet...any suggestion?

Poppy: i can give it a name?!

Mr. Blue: *nodded*

Poppy: *gasp* i know!

Mr. Blue: what?

Poppy: Banana Cupcake!

Mr. Blue: *face palming* no...

Poppy: how about we name it Branch!

Mr. Blue: no...it's a troll name...

Poppy: uhhhh...ummm...well...i'm out of idea...

Mr. Blue: how about Blitz...

Poppy: yes! That's a great name!

Mr. Blue: okay lil bud...Blitz...you like it?

Blitz: *nodded*

Mr. Blue: how about your gender...you're female?

Blitz: *shook it's head*

Mr. Blue: you're male?

Blitz: *nodded*

Mr. Blue: okay! You're male and your name is Blitz!

Blitz: *funny noises*

Poppy: yeayyy...

Mr. Blue: great! Now...Poppy excuse me...me and Blitz should go...i need to clean up his injuries...

Poppy: okay...bye Mr. Blue...bye Blitz!

Blitz: *funny noises again*

So they walked to the bunker...

Mr. Blue: *took off his handkerchief* well c'mon Blitz...let's clean you up!

Blitz: *funny noises*

After he clean the bug...even take him into bath!

Branch: well Blitz...you clean now...and...*chuckles* don't tell anyone about me okay?

Blitz: *nodded and fly around*

Branch: *chuckles* let see if you can glow! *turn of he light*

Blitz glowing blue light...

Branch: whoa...Amazing! *hug the bug*

Blitz: *make funny noises*

Branch: you hungry?

Blitz: *nodded*

Branch: *chuckles* okay...c'mon let's get you some food to eat...

Blitz: *funny noises*

Branch: some blueberries huh?

Blitz: *once again nodded*

Branch: come on...*walk to the kitchen* well Blitz...in here we collect supplies...so no snack or anything like that okay? But don't worry i'll feed you three times a day!

Blitz fly around Branch making cute funny noises he usually do...

Branch: good boy...now eat this...

He throw the blueberries to the air and Blitz fetch it with his tiny mouth and eat it...

Branch: awesome...what else you can do?

Blitz: *fly around him*

Branch: Blitz fetch!

Throw again the blueberries to the air and once again Blitz manage to fetch it and eat it!

Branch: you done?

Blitz: *nodded*

Branch: now c'mon let's get some sleep...*yawn* i'm sleepy...how but you buddy...

Blitz: *tiny yawn and fly to Branch nuzzle his head to Branch's*

Branch: c'mon you can sleep in my room...

In Branch's bedroom...

Branch: here...you can sleep here...

He made a bed for Blitz made of a box from woods and some blankets...

Branch: come on Blitz...come on...

Blitz: *shook his head*

Branch: no? You said that you're sleepy...

Blitz nuzzle his head again to Branch's...

Branch: Blitz...come one...

Blitz: *sad tone noises and fly to the box*

Branch: good boy...*rub the bug's little head* good night Blitz...

Branch put on his pajamas and lay on his bed...

5 minutes later he almost sleep until he suddenly feel something on top of his feet...turn out it was Blitz...staring at him

Branch: *chuckles* okay okay...lil buddy you can sleep here *patted his bed*

Blitz fly beside him and sleep beside him

That night they sleep peacefully. It was the most exiting day for Branch...he got new company...having fun with Poppy and he snack pack...and save another day on the village... Branch hug his new pet and Blitz nuzzle his face onto Branch's...

Branch:shush Faith, stop narrating...Blitz already asleep...

Me: *chuckles* okay okay...good night guys...*turn of the light*


End file.
